Gregor and the Lost
by Jo the Underlander
Summary: Set just after the return from the vineyard of Eyes. Gregor and his questers have a new task on their hands, when an intruder enters Regalia and steals something of great importance to Regalia. Can Gregor and his mates rescue the lost and uncover the secret behind the theft.
1. the theft

Gregor had been looking to a good nights sleep for days and now, he was back from the vineyard of eyes, and he slept like a log. He didn't wake when boots' elbows dig into his ribs as she slept, he didn't wake when the guards bickered as they strolled down the corridor, he didn't wake when boots woke and poked his nose repeatedly. However, Gregor did wake when Luxa's blood-curdling scream pierced the cool night's air. Gregor stirred drowsily, a tired boots blinking the sleep out of her eyes. Gregor felt sorry for Luxa, she had had nightmares ever since she returned from the vineyard of eyes, and refused to discuss the matters with him, nor Vikus, Solovet, Hazard or Ripred. Every morning she looked worse, her eyes where red and dark circles began to surround her eyes. Gregor sat up and wondered whether or not he would be allowed to see her. He doubted he would be allowed near a girl's room, never mind the queen! Besides, Vikus would already be with her now, calming her and giving her Drayus Maximes, the sleeping tonic his mother had been given in odd occasions when she worked herself up about Lizzie, whilst still recovering from the plague. So Gregor decided to think nothing more of it, shifted his position, nestled down under the covers and pulled a yawning boots close to his chest.

"Shut eyes now Grego?" asked Boots, cuddling closer to him, pressing her cold, small hands against his thin top.

"Yes, boots, Shut eyes" Gregor thrust his spare arm under the pillow, his eyes grew heavy and before he knew it, he was asleep next to a snoring two year old.

Surely Gregor had only been asleep for five minutes when a desperate hand was shaking his shoulder and calling his name as if his life depended on Gregors waking. Gregor arose, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand, and noticed his little sister was still asleep, so he tried to move with little disturbance to the sleeping infant. He made out a face in the murky darkness of his room. It was Vikus. Distress and sadness was clearly etched into those purple eyes, wait was he crying?

"Vikus! What's the matter?" Gregor asked in a hushed voice, lighting the oil lamp on his bedside table. Light burst into the room, illuminating the shiny streaks on Vikus' cheeks, which were pathways of recent tears. His almost transparent body was quavering and his shoulders were heaving. He seemed in no condition to speak, even if he could talk, why talk to him? He was just a twelve-year old overlander warrior. Gregor found himself repeating himself half a dozen times before Vikus could answer him. By that time Boots had woken.

"He cry, Grego," Boots told him. He sighed; Boots always thought he could fix things he couldn't.

"Yes Boot's," He thought it would be a bad idea, Vikus talking to him with boots exclaiming things which he already knew. Gregor reached for the small bag which sat next to his bed and soon found boot's favourite. "Want a cookie boots?" he smiled

"Ye-es!" She squealed, standing up to reach the cookie "C is for cookie and cat and cream!"

"Go fetch the cookie" and with that he Frisbee the cookie to the other side of the room. Boots jumped down and chased it, giggling as she went.

"Gregor . . ." Vikus began, but he was reduced to tears, but he continued " a few minutes ago, someone got into Regalia unseen, that someone also got into the palace and they have taken . . . " He couldn't continue, tears poured down his translucent face. Then realisation clicked. Gregor went numb, his palms sweaty and his gut twisted. The scream wasn't a nightmare . . .

"Luxa," Gregor felt like he had been punched in the stomach, and he looked down to his lap, just in case Vikus would see the fact Gregor was almost in tears to.


	2. The Escape

**_Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed 1st chapter! I'll see you at the end or this one! XOXO_**

* * *

><p>As soon as Vikus had left the room, Gregor leaped out of bed and packed everything that popped into his head including many spare diapers made of the soft towel material in the bathrooms. He knew he needed light, but doubted if there were any batteries or flashlights left in the museum after the last three trips, so all he had were three working flashlights, no spare batteries, limited duct tape, diapers, Hamnets reptile skin shoes, some flasks (intending to fill them when he got the chance) and a bag of cookies for boots. He planed to go after Luxa and her captive, He'd take Boots, Ares, maybe Vikus, Ripred, Temp would go, as would Mareth ( if his leg was up to it) and maybe he could persuade Lapblood as well, maybe Nike? He was hoping too much, he knew that, but he was desperate to find Luxa. Boots had demolished her cookie and looked up at Gregor.<p>

"More Grego? More?" He sighed, knowing he had to save her food for the journey.

"No more baby, not now" Her eyes teared up and her bottom limped trembled but she didn't cry, stared at him in a sad way until he relented and gave her another cookie. She beamed and munched on it. How had she gotten wrapped around his little finger so easily? Then came a deep knock on his door. He didn't turn around to see who had came to see him; instead he pretended he was researching in a book 'a guide to flying for dummies' Luxa had given to him. Luxa. He had laughed at the book and she shared the smile with him, but in the end they both admitted he needed it and he was grateful.

"Gregor," came the soft voice of Mareth as he came in uninvited and sat with him at the bottom of the bed. "Gregor, I know this must be hard, she was your friend I know, but she is queen of Regalia," Gregor wondered if Mareth had a point. Mareth took the silence as a sign to continue. "We are not as stable a place without Luxa. We could be attacked within hours." Gregor only shrugged "Gregor, I don't think this is what you want to hear, but you must know. She is queen, you are an overlander."

"Overlander, warrior and Rager" Gregor corrected, but he couldn't be bothered to hear his friend try put him down.

"That to, but you really can't get your hopes up about her," Gregor couldn't stand it.

"So you are saying I'm not good enough for her? Just because she is the daughter of Judith I can't be her friend!?" He was outraged. "What about you?" he continued getting all his anger out of his system, not caring he was talking to Mareth. "You are a soldier, does that mean you can't be friends with Vikus?! I heard he's royal to! But wait, you two are best buddies, why then? Is it because I'm from the Overland!?" Mareth Backed away into the doorframe.

"Gregor . . ." Mareth begun, but Gregor jumped on his sentence.

"What! Don't you dare try and tell me to calm down, okay! I'm going to find her whether I'm allowed to be her friend or not! I wouldn't be here without her! She saved my life! I thought you needed Luxa back! I'm trying to! Now get out my way, I'm leaving!" Mareth didn't budge, and he didn't smile either, which made Gregor realise he said something, he said a lot out of place. Gregor tried to squeeze past Mareth but he could not. "Will you let me out?" asked Gregor fuming.

"No," replied Mareth. So this was it, he couldn't save Luxa or even talk to Ripred, because the soldier stood in the doorway. "Gregor listen to me, you can't, know that you can never be more than a citizen of Regalia. And as a warrior, it is your duty now to protect Regalia from the Gnawers, who will be here within the morning, and to attack Regalia whilst it is vulnerable. You need to fight" And with that Mareth patted his shoulder in a sympathetic way, then turned and left the room.

"Fiy Grego?" asked a confused Boots.

"No Boots, we're not fighting," he told her boldly.

He had left Boots with Dulcet, who bathed her and changed her clothes. Gregor was soon in the pool, letting the sot water relax his tense muscles, planning his escape route. He was hit by a strong wave of De javû, and realised he had done the exact same on his first visit to Regalia. However, this time nothing came to him when he desperately tried to think. Gregor submerged himself under the water, then Luxa flashed into his head, but she seemed different, almost as if she were tired of life, and was just giving up, she seemed older and more Fragile. He broke the surface and shook his hair.

Once he was dry and had changed into the clothes left out for him, he pulled Dulcet aside,

"Dulcet, could you have me an extra bag filled with things for boot, I've already got the diapers," he said in a hushed voice. She fixed him a confused look but she agreed.

"Are you running away Gregor the Overlander?" she asked him. He couldn't lie to her, not after everything she did for Boots.

"Yes, Dulcet, you mustn't tell anyone, I have . . ." but she cut across him finishing his sentence

"To go after Luxa, I know. I would do the same if it was someone I loved" Gregor flushed pink, and began to protest.

"I don't love her Dulcet, I'm not even allowed to "like" her" he recalled, bringing his conversation with Mareth back to his mind. "And Dulcet, if you see Mareth, tell him, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been angry with him, like I was" he said, feeling very guilty now.

"I understand," she smiled at him, "I will have a bag ready in a few minutes, perhaps you should see Grace in that time?" Grace, his mother, of course his mother!

"I'll be right Back!" he called as he raced down the hall to the hospital.

His mother was up on her feet and walking with a nurse, when she saw him she beamed and went over to him.

"Can we have a moment?" he asked the Nurse, she nodded and left the room.

"Gregor! I . . ." She began but Gregor got there first.

"Mom, I have to go," the smile vanished of her face, but she seemed to understand.

"What for now?" She seems worried and he felt sorry that he had to put her through this again and again.

"Luxa was kidnapped last night, but they won't let me go, I have to, so I'm escaping" he told her the whole plan afterwards but she bit her lip in worry.

"Which on is Luxa again?" She eyed me. I sighed.

"She's the one with purple eyes white hair and translucent skin." I said as I couldn't be bothered, but she didn't seem to take it as a joke. "The girl you like! The one with the attitude!" She got it now and she looked down at me. "Would you, if she was like your friend, would you go after her, or abide your orders?" Gregor asked his mother solemnly. She clutched his shoulder.

"Go after her honey," and with that he left the hospital back to see Dulcet.

Gregor felt Dulcets and Boots' eyes on his back as he stuffed the bag with the bag Dulcet had given him. "Now Baby, Dulcet is going to take you to the stadium okay? There will be bats, don't see them just wait for me there okay baby?" she looked sad.

"No talk to Awora?" she sniffed. Boots had become quite attached to Luxa's bat. Then Gregors brain clicked.

"In fact, you remember that Zebra bat you like? Nike? Dulcet, tell Nike to gather Ripred and Lapblood and Temp, could you do that? Tell her we will meet her in ripred's cave okay?" Dulcet nodded and he hoped she could remember it all.

Soon Gregor was standing on the walls with other soldiers, a sword in his hand, facing the upcoming rats. They drew closer, till they were metres away and as the fight begun he screamed."Ares!" and threw himself of the wall. A soft bat came underneath him and he opened his eyes to silky black fur. "Ares! Thanks!"

"You are always welcome Gregor. Gregor, you are aware we are followed. Do you want me to lose them?" Gregor looked behind him and saw Hazard, flying a bat. It was Nike, and boots sat with him.

"No it's okay, let him be" Then Gregor saw another person mount their Bat. He heard them call,

"Gregor the overlander, I will hunt you for this, you can not leave Regalia!" and the person on the bat chased him. It was Solovet.

As soon as Vikus had left the room, Gregor leaped out of bed and packed everything that popped into his head including many spare diapers made of the soft towel material in the bathrooms. He knew he needed light, but doubted if there were any batteries or flashlights left in the museum after the last three trips, so all he had were three working flashlights, no spare batteries, limited duct tape, diapers, Hamnets reptile skin shoes, some flasks (intending to fill them when he got the chance) and a bag of cookies for boots. He planed to go after Luxa and her captive, He'd take Boots, Ares, maybe Vikus, Ripred, Temp would go, as would Mareth ( if his leg was up to it) and maybe he could persuade Lapblood as well, maybe Nike? He was hoping too much, he knew that, but he was desperate to find Luxa. Boots had demolished her cookie and looked up at Gregor.

"More Grego? More?" He sighed, knowing he had to save her food for the journey.

"No more baby, not now" Her eyes teared up and her bottom limped trembled but she didn't cry, stared at him in a sad way until he relented and gave her another cookie. She beamed and munched on it. How had she gotten wrapped around his little finger so easily? Then came a deep knock on his door. He didn't turn around to see who had came to see him; instead he pretended he was researching in a book 'a guide to flying for dummies' Luxa had given to him. Luxa. He had laughed at the book and she shared the smile with him, but in the end they both admitted he needed it and he was grateful.

"Gregor," came the soft voice of Mareth as he came in uninvited and sat with him at the bottom of the bed. "Gregor, I know this must be hard, she was your friend I know, but she is queen of Regalia," Gregor wondered if Mareth had a point. Mareth took the silence as a sign to continue. "We are not as stable a place without Luxa. We could be attacked within hours." Gregor only shrugged "Gregor, I don't think this is what you want to hear, but you must know. She is queen, you are an overlander."

"Overlander, warrior and Rager" Gregor corrected, but he couldn't be bothered to hear his friend try put him down.

"That to, but you really can't get your hopes up about her," Gregor couldn't stand it.

"So you are saying I'm not good enough for her? Just because she is the daughter of Judith I can't be her friend!?" He was outraged. "What about you?" he continued getting all his anger out of his system, not caring he was talking to Mareth. "You are a soldier, does that mean you can't be friends with Vikus?! I heard he's royal to! But wait, you two are best buddies, why then? Is it because I'm from the Overland!?" Mareth Backed away into the doorframe.

"Gregor . . ." Mareth begun, but Gregor jumped on his sentence.

"What! Don't you dare try and tell me to calm down, okay! I'm going to find her whether I'm allowed to be her friend or not! I wouldn't be here without her! She saved my life! I thought you needed Luxa back! I'm trying to! Now get out my way, I'm leaving!" Mareth didn't budge, and he didn't smile either, which made Gregor realise he said something, he said a lot out of place. Gregor tried to squeeze past Mareth but he could not. "Will you let me out?" asked Gregor fuming.

"No," replied Mareth. So this was it, he couldn't save Luxa or even talk to Ripred, because the soldier stood in the doorway. "Gregor listen to me, you can't, know that you can never be more than a citizen of Regalia. And as a warrior, it is your duty now to protect Regalia from the Gnawers, who will be here within the morning, and to attack Regalia whilst it is vulnerable. You need to fight" And with that Mareth patted his shoulder in a sympathetic way, then turned and left the room.

"Fiy Grego?" asked a confused Boots.

"No Boots, we're not fighting," he told her boldly.

He had left Boots with Dulcet, who bathed her and changed her clothes. Gregor was soon in the pool, letting the sot water relax his tense muscles, planning his escape route. He was hit by a strong wave of De javû, and realised he had done the exact same on his first visit to Regalia. However, this time nothing came to him when he desperately tried to think. Gregor submerged himself under the water, then Luxa flashed into his head, but she seemed different, almost as if she were tired of life, and was just giving up, she seemed older and more Fragile. He broke the surface and shook his hair.

Once he was dry and had changed into the clothes left out for him, he pulled Dulcet aside,

"Dulcet, could you have me an extra bag filled with things for boot, I've already got the diapers," he said in a hushed voice. She fixed him a confused look but she agreed.

"Are you running away Gregor the Overlander?" she asked him. He couldn't lie to her, not after everything she did for Boots.

"Yes, Dulcet, you mustn't tell anyone, I have . . ." but she cut across him finishing his sentence

"To go after Luxa, I know. I would do the same if it was someone I loved" Gregor flushed pink, and began to protest.

"I don't love her Dulcet, I'm not even allowed to "like" her" he recalled, bringing his conversation with Mareth back to his mind. "And Dulcet, if you see Mareth, tell him, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have been angry with him, like I was" he said, feeling very guilty now.

"I understand," she smiled at him, "I will have a bag ready in a few minutes, perhaps you should see Grace in that time?" Grace, his mother, of course his mother!

"I'll be right Back!" he called as he raced down the hall to the hospital.

His mother was up on her feet and walking with a nurse, when she saw him she beamed and went over to him.

"Can we have a moment?" he asked the Nurse, she nodded and left the room.

"Gregor! I . . ." She began but Gregor got there first.

"Mom, I have to go," the smile vanished of her face, but she seemed to understand.

"What for now?" She seems worried and he felt sorry that he had to put her through this again and again.

"Luxa was kidnapped last night, but they won't let me go, I have to, so I'm escaping" he told her the whole plan afterwards but she bit her lip in worry.

"Which on is Luxa again?" She eyed me. I sighed.

"She's the one with purple eyes white hair and translucent skin." I said as I couldn't be bothered, but she didn't seem to take it as a joke. "The girl you like! The one with the attitude!" She got it now and she looked down at me. "Would you, if she was like your friend, would you go after her, or abide your orders?" Gregor asked his mother solemnly. She clutched his shoulder.

"Go after her honey," and with that he left the hospital back to see Dulcet.

Gregor felt Dulcets and Boots' eyes on his back as he stuffed the bag with the bag Dulcet had given him. "Now Baby, Dulcet is going to take you to the stadium okay? There will be bats, don't see them just wait for me there okay baby?" she looked sad.

"No talk to Awora?" she sniffed. Boots had become quite attached to Luxa's bat. Then Gregors brain clicked.

"In fact, you remember that Zebra bat you like? Nike? Dulcet, tell Nike to gather Ripred and Lapblood and Temp, could you do that? Tell her we will meet her in ripred's cave okay?" Dulcet nodded and he hoped she could remember it all.

Soon Gregor was standing on the walls with other soldiers, a sword in his hand, facing the upcoming rats. They drew closer, till they were metres away and as the fight begun he screamed."Ares!" and threw himself of the wall. A soft bat came underneath him and he opened his eyes to silky black fur. "Ares! Thanks!"

"You are always welcome Gregor. Gregor, you are aware we are followed. Do you want me to lose them?" Gregor looked behind him and saw Hazard, flying a bat. It was Nike, and boots sat with him.

"No it's okay, let him be" Then Gregor saw another person mount their Bat. He heard them call,

"Gregor the overlander, I will hunt you for this, you can not leave Regalia!" and the person on the bat chased him. It was Solovet.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Well I guess I'll start the third chapter! Love ya! Even more if u review<em>**


	3. The Crown

_**Hi, Please I beg you Review. Pwease? (Sad puppy dog eyes) Only a short one today guys XOX**_

* * *

><p>Gregor felt absolutely hideous as Solovet began to chase him. He lent close to his bonds black fur, hoping Ares could get them out of here alive. Gregor risked a look back and saw Solovets red-ish bat Manissa, was gaining on Nike. Nike was flapping her wings so fast; she seemed to be slowing down with exhaustion. No, she couldn't. If Nike stopped, Solovet would get Hazard and Boots!<p>

"Nike! Hurry up" Gregor called helplessly, as the flyer looked worriedly over her shoulder to see how far Solovet was. Two metres behind Nike was a determined Solovet who squinted at Gregor, promising revenge. As it turned out, she needn't not wait too long. She came up side to side with Nike, drawing her sword. "No!" Gregor screamed. Then everything seemed to happen in a blur. With her sword, she cut a great Gash in Nike's right wing, about 300 centimetres long. She howled in pain and spiralled to the ground. At the same time, Solovets spare hand had grabbed Hazards clothes by the shoulder and hauled him on her bat. That left Boots, screaming "Me!"as she fell with Nike. Luckily, Ares was already diving towards her as Gregor was trying to make sense of what happened. Ares had his claws around her small body as she giggled. However he couldn't get to Nike in time as she plummeted into to River. "Nike!" Gregor Yelled after her, but he was too late. He spun back to Solovet who had mysteriously disappeared.

"I will find you Gregor the Overlander, Always! Mark my words." He heard her but he could not see her. And soon he knew, he was all alone again, without Nike, and without Hazard. Oh Luxa would never forgive him, even if he did find her.

"Overlander!" snapped a voice, but thankfully not Solovets. Gregor peered over Ares' shoulder to see Ripred coming to.

"YOU are coming? You? I thought you did not like Luxa?" said Gregor taken by surprise. Ripred did not enjoy the limelight, especially if it meant explaining why he was going to save the queen.

"She owes me! And if she is held hostage how will she ever repay me? Besides you wouldn't last ten minutes without me!" called Ripred.

"He's right," said another voice on his left, which made Gregor almost topple off his Bat. It was Vikus with Temp, and Mareth close behind him with boots. "Hazard," He choked trying to explain to the others to find him. "Solovet took Hazard!" Mareth and Vikus exchanged glances.

"Gregor, there is nothing we can do. It is most likely she has taken him to a cell outside Regalia." Gregor couldn't believe his ears.

"You mean he's Solovets prisoner?"

"Solovet, proof no have, proof" said Temp and he was right. Gregor could see her clod eyes in his minds eye.

"You don't think that both kidnappings are linked do you." He asked bewildered.

"No," said Mareth "Hazard was taken to get to you, Gregor."

Someone coughed to his right, startled, he turned to see Howard, Luxa's cousin on his right.

"Nerissa has fallen ill, fatally ill." Howard declared and everyone was silent and a plan erupted in Gregors mind. Of course. Solovet kidnapped Luxa, so she could be queen. Then Hazard because Luxa had more relation with him than any other cousin. Howard refused to be king and now Nerissa is too ill to be queen. So Solovet wants the throne . . . apparently. But that how it seems. By the looks on everyone else's faces they were thinking the same thing.

"No," Vikus muttered "This can not be Solovets actions." He felt quite sorry for Vikus. He imagined that Vikus would be feeling exactly what Luxa felt when she had learned Henry had betrayed her, sided with the rats.

"Perhaps we should camp!" called Ripred from far below. Poor creature, Gregor had completely forgotten he was there. "No Wait!" He yelled suddenly alarmed. He skidded to a halt.

"Gnawers. Seven." Said Ripred. Mareth volunteered to check it out alone and nobody stopped him.

Five minutes had passed and All Flyers and riders had landed upon waiting for Mareth's return. He came back pale.

"Seven rats he confirmed." All eyes were fixed on him. " But they were bickering. Bickering over Luxa's crown."


End file.
